Malice in Underland
by StoriiTime
Summary: Poison, blood, mystery, love. In this version of the famous novel, Alice is sentenced to death under the charge of being Jack the Ripper. Confused and scared, the noose is put around her neck, but then she sees a strange boy with pale skin, white hair, and blood red eyes. "We're late, we're late!" He cries, and he pulls the nooses lever. Poor Alice is plunged into a strange world.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**

_Is she pure but guilty?_

_Or is she innocent but filthy?_

_Where three is a crowd,_

_Audience to the dark that surrounds._

_To find sanity it must first be lost,_

_To save herself at any cost._

_Alive or dead?_

_Lost within her head,_

_To be cleansed of sins is where our story begins._

_In order to leave this abyss,_

_She must first witness._

"Alice Baudelaire, you are hereby charged with the following crimes; murder, prostitution, and listing yourself under a false name."

What a peculiar day this had been for poor Alice. It had started out as any other; waking up in her bed, getting breakfast, then deciding on what to do with the remainder of the day. However, just a quarter past noon, the royal guard came knocking at her door, and here she stands now in the center of the town square where just about everyone within a 20 mile radius from the Queens palace had gathered. What was the occasion, you may ask? Oh, just to witness the hanging of Alice.

"Do you have any final words?" Asked the man reading off Alice's apparent 'crimes'.

"Just one," Alice said, trying her best to hold back her anger "What exactly have I done?"

"You have committed unforgivable acts that can only be punishable by death."

"Explain to me the nature of these acts." Alice asked again

"The murder and slaughter of five whores, participating in prostitution, and covering up your crimes with an alias."

Alice had no memory of killing anyone, or of selling herself to any men. Alice was frightened, but she remained calm. Fear was never something she felt comfortable of showing in public, so she always remained sarcastic or angry. Taking a breath, she spoke.

"I did none of those things. You clearly have the wrong person. I am neither a whore nor a murderer."

"Your lies will no longer be believed, as all of the Queens beloved people have gathered here today to watch the hanging of a sick whore. You can't hide your identity anymore, and now all of England will know the true face of the killer."

The guard behind her placed the noose around her neck, and walked over to the lever that would drop the door beneath her. Alice took an unsteady breath, and she let the worry hit her face.

"What was the alias I apparently used?"

All of the people in the square began to whisper amongst each other. The announcer rolled up the scroll he was reading from and stared at her for a moment before finally answering.

"Jack the Ripper."

Alice gasped. "No, this is all wrong," she thought to herself, "I haven't done anything!" A drum roll commenced, as the people in the square grew silent. Sweat trickled down from her forehead, and her heart was pounding so loudly she could hear it. Was this it? Was this how she was going to die; an innocent victim accused of a crime? No, no!

"Alice!" She heard her name being called from behind. She turned her head around, only to find a pale, sickly looking young man with white hair and wide red eyes staring at her. He had both of his hands wrapped around the lever.

"Alice," He called again, "We're late! We're late!"

She saw his hands begin to tighten around the handle, and her heart stopped. "No, don't!" It was too late, and he pulled the lever back. The floor beneath Alice dropped, and she closed her eyes. She waited for the rope to tighten around her neck and snap it, but instead, something else happened, something very unexplainable. Instead of the rope tightening from her weight and killing her, the rope broke, and Alice was now falling down a pitch black hole. Alice wanted to scream, but she couldn't find her voice. Perhaps it was the mixture of terror and utter confusion that was preventing her from speaking. Or maybe it was the agonizing anticipation of waiting for the bottom of the hole to come, making her splat into a pancake. Alice waited and waited for the bottom, but it never came. It seemed as though the hole was never ending. In fact, she had been falling for so long that she had even found time to think about what was going on.

"Is this a dream, am I dreaming?" Alice asked herself out loud. She pinched the arm, and the pain was as real as any pain she'd ever felt before. "I suppose the chances of returning back to a normal life is almost impossible now." She sighed, "What did I ever do to deserve this?" She felt a tear trickle from her eye, but before she could wipe it away, thump, thump, thump! Alice's fall was over.

She rubbed her bottom "What a fall," she began, "but how am I still alive?" Still rubbing her bottom, she looked around. All she could see was darkness, and she had fallen so far that even when she looked up, she couldn't find the light from the hole that she fell from. Alice stood up and extended her arms in order to feel around for any walls or objects. She came upon a cold, hard surface. "A rock wall?" She felt along the wall until she came upon what seemed to be a corner. Now she could see from the dim light coming from the end of the tunnel. She was in what appeared to be a cave. Though it was dark, she could see water stains running down the rocks. It smelled musky and unpleasant, like the water was stale and untouched for decades. When she made it to the end of the hall, she could hear the voice of the red eyed boy whisper in her ear from behind. "We're late!"

Alice jumped from fright and turned to look behind her, but when she did her face almost planted into a wall. "What is this?" Alice said aloud, putting her hands against the red and black stripped wallpaper. "I was just walking down a hallway!" She turned around in surprise, as she only saw the same wallpaper all around her. Somehow, Alice was in a tall circled room with no doors or windows. The ceiling was at least 50 feet high, with a giant chandelier hanging from it.

"This can't be!" Alice panicked, and she began running around the room pushing against the walls, searching for a way out. Nothing. The walls were solid, and Alice was trapped in the empty room. Slowly, she backed away from the wall to the center. "I could have sworn I was just walking down a hallway, there's no way I could have gotten in here." Sitting down, she crossed her arms. "What the hell am I doing in a place like this anyways? And why am I not freaking out?" Alice groaned and covered her face with her hands. The situation had just sunk in, and her brain was rattling with questions and emotions. "Today is _not _a good day."

Then, a faint scratching noise started in the room. Alice looked up, silent, waiting for it to happen again. This time she pinpointed the noise that was coming from behind the wall. Crawling towards it, she placed her ear against it. It was definitely coming from behind the wall, and it sounded like something was being scratched against a wooden surface. She tried to push against it again, but still nothing happened. She looked down and found a small tear in the wallpaper. Slowly she began to tear it, unsure of what she would find behind it. Carefully tearing the paper away, she discovered where the noise had come from. Scratched into the wood, it read:

_Ready or not, dear Alice,_

_Here you come_

A red X painted with a strange dripping red substance sat at the bottom of the wall underneath the scratched writing. She pushed against the small X and found that it wasn't solid. She pushed on it as hard as she could and broke through the small hole. Her hand was covered in the strange red substance. Grossed out, she quickly wiped it off on her ragged dress. Alice bent down to peek inside the hole, but all she saw was darkness.

"This probably isn't my brightest idea." And she carefully slid her arm through the hole. It was such a small hole that she even had trouble getting her arm in. She felt around, nothing. Sliding her arm farther in, her fingers touched a strange surface. "A bottle?" Alice pulled it out and examined it. It was a clear bottle with a sludgy black substance on the inside. A tag was tied to the neck of the bottle, and in neat handwriting it read: DRINK ME. She flipped the tag over, and sure enough in the same handwriting it read: POISON.

"Am I really supposed to drink this?" Alice groaned, her stomach churning. Taking another look around the room, she analyzed her situation. "Seems like I don't have any other option." Uncorking the bottle, she put the tip to her nose, but had to quickly cover her mouth to prevent herself from puking. It smelled _awful, _and she was sure that it wouldn't taste any different. "Well, here goes nothing." And so she downed the drink, keeping her eyes closed and her nose pinched. If ever she had to pinpoint the taste of the liquid, she would think if death had a flavor, this would be it. Chugging every last drop, she tossed the bottle. "Note to self, don't listen to strange bottles."

Her fingers developed a tingle. "What is this?" The tingling sensation stretched from her fingers down to her palms, from her palms to her wrists, from her wrists to her elbows, from her elbows to her shoulders, from her shoulders to her chest, from her chest to her waist, from her waist to her knees, from her knees to her ankles, and from her ankles to her toes. The tingling turned into an ache, and then turned into a fierce pain. Her arms instinctively clutched at her stomach, and she hunched over in agony. "What's happening to me?"

Alice's entire body felt as though it were engulfed in flame. Her vision became blurry and her mind went blank. Something was trying to come up from her stomach, something putrid. Drenched in sweat and breathing hard, she tried to stop whatever it was from coming up, but to no avail. Out came the foul fluid from her mouth, and though her vision was still unclear, she could tell exactly what it was. "B-blood?" Then again, out came a bucket full of blood from her mouth. The pain continued to increase, and it felt as though every bone in her body was being chipped away. Blood, blood, bucket loads of blood continued to spew from her mouth; so much blood that it began to form a rather deep pool around her ankles. Her vision became red, "Oh god." Blood was even beginning to trickle from the sockets of her eyes. Could the human body even carry this much blood? The pool grew larger, as now it was up to her waist. The flow continued from her stomach and out of her body; Alice was helpless, and there was nothing she could do. The pool was now at her shoulders, and she was floating. "I'm going to drown in my own blood!" thought Alice. The pain and blood spewing began to decrease, as her vision was returning. Finally the pain stopped, and she was now floating in a room full of blood.

Alice stayed there, treading in her blood for a few moments. Everything was silent, until she heard the sound of draining fluid. She felt the blood being pulled over to the wall. It started slow, but then the draining was forceful. The blood was being drained into the small hole that Alice had found earlier. Only now it was as big as a normal doorway. "Since when did the hole get so big?" Alice cried out, and she was pulled through the doorway into a long dark tunnel. She knew that the current was fast, but she couldn't see a thing.

"Alice!" Cried the voice of the boy from before.

"Help me!" Alice cried back

"Don't worry, it's almost over! Everything will be fine, I promise!"

"Where are you?" Alice was starting to be pulled under from the force of the current.

"Just close your eyes!"

"Please," Alice was beginning to drown "Help me!"

"Close your eyes Alice, you'll be ok. Trust me."

Alice, having no other choice, did as she was told. She closed her eyes, and was fully taken under by the current. She couldn't breathe, and her mind was starting to darken. The last thing that came to her mind was a hazy image of a person, but her mind went blank, and poor Alice was whisked away by the current of her own blood.

* * *

_New chapters posted every Monday._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

_As you journey through the depths,_

_A path you must accept,_

_Where light is nowhere to be found,_

_And evil wears the crown._

_Where you have no worth and are surrounded by sin,_

_You wait in line to be removed from your skin._

_As you close your eyes and try to repent,_

_The pain and agony around is constant,_

_And as you cry out for salvation,_

_You are only met by damnation._

Alice's eyes fluttered open, and the gray, gloom filled clouds that covered the sky slowly came into view. A rain drop fell and landed between her eyes, then another, and another, as the rain started to fall. "Where am I?" she thought, and finally started to look around. Alice was floating on her back in a giant pool of the blood. When she went upright, she was able to see the thick dark forest in front of her. Lightning crashed overhead, lighting up the gray sky. She swam over to the bank of the puddle and crawled out. Her long black hair was covered in blood, but it was being washed away by the rain.

"How did I get here?" She asked aloud. The last thing she remembered was being flushed down a hallway, and now she was in the middle of some strange forest. Alice stood up and began to walk down a path. "I guess if I just keep walking I'll come across something." So she walked for what seemed to be a mile, listening to the threatening sounds of the night. It was strange, none of the sounds she had heard were anything she had heard before. No monkeys, no birds, just ominous growling and humming sounds. She walked faster, never looking behind her. She walked until she saw a small glow coming from behind the trees.

Alice tiptoed behind a trunk and peeked around, and her face immediately started to heat up. A small cabin was on fire, and people were running around it frantically with buckets of water.

"Quick, grab another bucket!" One man yelled

"Why isn't the rain putting it out?" Another one yelled back

There were about five people running around the burning cabin, getting buckets of water out of the nearby well and dumping it on the house. It was clear that their efforts weren't helping. A young woman in an apron and bonnet spotted Alice behind the tree and ran over to her.

"Please!" She called, running over to Alice "You must help us!" She grabbed onto her arm and started to pull her towards everyone. "Grab a bucket!"

"What happened here?" Asked Alice

"The lightning struck our home, and it burst into flame!" She answered

"The fire is spreading too fast, using buckets won't help anything." Alice called out

"But it's something. This is all her fault!"

"Her?" Alice thought to herself. She ran over to the others and threw the water over the fire. The bunch continued to grab more water, but it still did nothing. Even with the rain, the fire was intense.

"Thank you for helping." The girl said solemnly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help." Alice answered

The girl did her best to smile. "You did the best you could. Thank you for trying." She held out her hand for Alice to shake.

"Alice" She grabbed the girls hand "Alice Baudelaire."

The girl's body froze, and her eyes grew wide. Her skin had turned ghostly white, and she struggled to swallow. "Y-you're Alice?"

Alice became cautious, "Yes . . ."

The girl backed away slowly, her body shaking.

"What's the matter with you?" Alice asked

The girl pointed her finger and started yelling, as the others crowded around her. "You did this to us! You made our house catch on fire!"

"What?" Alice was confused "I did no such thing!"

The others slowly made their way towards Alice. 'Stay away!" She turned to run, but the men grabbed her arms and started dragging her towards the house. "Let go of me!" she screamed, but no amount of struggle made their grip loosen. They made their way to the open door of the burning house. "I didn't do anything to your house, I have no idea where I even am right now!"

They tossed her into the burning house and closed the door. She started to pound on the door, but it wouldn't budge. Her lungs filled with smoke, and her coughs were violent. "Please" she yelled, pounding on the door "Let me out, I didn't do anything!"

"You're the reason she lit this house on fire." The people yelled back at her

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Alice coughed

"You know who it is we speak of." They answered. The inside of the cabin was starting to crumble, and one of the doorframes collapsed.

"I'm going to die in here!" Alice tried to ram the door down, but it wouldn't move. The fire around her was getting dangerously close, and the heat was more than she could bear. Her lungs were filled with smoke, and her sight was fading. "Please, I don't want to die! I want to live!"

Beast said to a man that he met in a cemetery,

"Let us both go somewhere more alone and quiet;

Where you may pray and where I may pray.

Come, I'll take no resistance; to pray, be a mortal comfort,

To pray, for me to survive.

For this night, I have no one to pray."

The man said to the beast, "Such an odd beast,

With no fear to approach? I am a holy man.

I only pray to one, perhaps you can do the same."

"I can play God and I can play holy." Said the old beast,

"I can review your sins, and I can drag you to hell myself.

I can be your God."

For a moment, only the sound of crackling wood from the fire could be heard. Then, the door opened, and Alice fell out onto the ground. She gasped for air, and the others just watched her regain her composure.

"What the hell was that?" Alice panted

"We apologize, we didn't realize you wanted to live."

"Of course I want to live, what kind of idiotic question is that?" They all exchanged glances with each other. The girl walked over to Alice and helped her up. She wiped ash off of Alice's dress, then took a rag and cleaned her face.

"You need to take extra precaution here. Not everyone is going to be as friendly as us." She started

"You call that friendly?" Alice retorted

"Just be careful. You might run into people that won't like the idea of you living."

"Where am I?" Alice asked. The girl looked into her eyes before sighing.

"I'm sure you will find the answer soon enough."

One of the men walked up to her. "I think it's time that you leave Miss Alice. Also, keep your distance from us. Don't come back."

Alice was still very confused, but she was relieved that they were letting her go. The girl smiled at Alice once more "Don't say you're name so easily. Keep it a secret. Trust me."

'Trust me'. That's the same thing the red-eyed boy had said to her; and look at where that got her. Alice took one final look at them, and their faces were all hard. They did not want her to be there, and so she walked right through them towards the forest. She could feel their eyes digging a hole into her back as she walked away, and the last thing she heard was the sound of their cabin completely crumbling to the ground from the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

Alice spent the next few hours trying to contemplate what exactly was going on. First she had been given an execution sentence form the Queen, then she fell through a hole which led to a dark empty room. Then she drank a black sludge labeled POISON which caused her to puke out an unimaginable amount of blood. Then she woke up in a forest and found a burning log cabin, and on top of that the people she tried to help tried to kill her. Yep, these things happen to everyone every day.

She had stumbled upon a nook in a large tree and planted herself there to get out of the rain. Poor Alice was drenched to the bone, and she started to shiver. Was the rain ever going to let up? Her dress was covered in dirt and her hands had developed small blisters from the door she was pushing on in the burning log cabin. This day was _not _going well.

"Are you alright?"

Alice jumped from surprise, as the red-eyed boy was suddenly standing in front of her in the rain. She never noticed how tall he actually was, but he was completely soaked, and you could see his ribs protruding from his skin through his shirt and vest.

"Don't you want to get out of the rain?" Alice asked

"I'm fine," he answered. The two sat in awkwardness for a few moments.

"Are you ok?" He asked again

Alice sighed heavily, she knew that on the outside she was alright, but on the inside she was a wreck. She put her head on her knees and tried her best not to cry. "I don't have any clue as to what's going on. First I was accused of being a murderer, and now I'm here, in god knows where." The boy slowly made his way towards Alice, sitting beside her. She turned her head towards him, "Hey, you were there. You were there at my hanging!" The boy stiffened, and his eyes shot towards the ground. She turned her body all the way towards him now. "And you were the one who told me to close my eyes when I was drowning!" She put her arms on his shoulders. "Tell me, what's going on!" She started to shake him "Tell me!"

Suddenly, the boy grabbed onto Alice and hid his head in her dress. He was crying; Alice had not expected this. "Hey, are you alright?" Alice asked, still confused. He was crying so hard that his whole body was trembling. "Hey, it's ok" she started stroking his hair "I'm sorry I yelled, I'm just a little confused."

The boy looked up at her, his eyes, cheeks, and nose red. It was funny, he was actually pretty cute. "It's all my fault Alice, I'm sorry!"

"There, there, let's calm down now." She continued to stroke his hair. She then imagined what someone else would see if they looked at them right now. It would be quite a peculiar scene, seeing a small girl comforting a 6'4' crying man. Alice couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey, are you laughing at me?" The boy asked

"No, no!" She laughed "It's just I've never comforted someone who was bigger than I."

The boy sat up straight and wiped his tears away, his eyes and nose were still red, and he sniffled. "It's not nice to laugh."

Alice smiled at him, he was really very cute. "Do you have a name?" The boy shook his head. "You don't have a name? Why I've never heard of such a thing."

"I was never given a name. All the others laugh at me for it."

Alice stopped to think for a minute, and looked upon him for a proper name. "Well, you do remind me of a white rabbit. Can I call you Hare?"

The boy looked up at her from his hands, his eyes still wet from tears. "H-Hare?"

"Yes, you look so cute like a rabbit!"

At first the boy said nothing, but then his smile spread all the way across his face and he dove onto Alice, hugging her as tightly as he could. "I'm the Hare, I'm the Hare!"

Alice giggled "Now Hare, can you tell me where we are?"

Hare let go of her and his smile faded. "We're in the Black Forest, we're in _her _realm."

"Her? Who is her?"

Hare leaned in and whispered "The Red Queen"

"The Red Queen?" Alice said aloud, and the Hare quickly covered her mouth and shushed her.

"Quiet! You can't say her name aloud, the forest hears everything. The forest protects its' creator, and it will devour you."

She started to look at the trees. They did have a dark, sinister look to them. "Who is . . . _she_?" Alice whispered

The rain continued to fall, and the noise was able to drown out their voices. "_She_ rules these lands. _She_ is the reason this place is always raining. The forest never used to be like this, and it was actually quite beautiful, but that was when she used to rule."

"There's two she's?" Alice asked

"Yes, there's a good she, and a bad_ she_."

This was all quite confusing for poor Alice. "So the good she used to rule then? What happened to her?"

"She was always ill, but over time she kept getting worse and worse. All the while, _she _kept getting stronger. Over time, _she _was able to overthrow her, and these lands were never the same again."

"But how could one person take over a whole kingdom?"

"_She _had _him_ on her side."

"Who's him?"

Alice could tell Hare was having a hard time speaking about _him_. She waited patiently for Hare to answer, and finally he said. "The Hatter".

"The Hatter? That's a funny name." In the midst of her contemplating why his name was humorous, she noticed that Hare was crying again. "What's wrong?"

Hare wiped his tears away the best he could. "I hate him so much! He's always mean to me and hurts me!"

Alice was taken aback. "He hurts you?"

Hare nodded, "He thinks it's fun to hurt people and watch them suffer. It's his job."

This wasn't making any sense to Alice, but nevertheless she comforted Hare and rubbed his back. "Please don't go anywhere Alice. Please don't change." He sobbed

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." She said soothingly "Now calm down and quit crying. You're too cute to cry." She smiled

Hare sat up and wiped his face, trying to hide his blush. She waited for him to say something. He then stood up and looked out at the rain. "Alice you need to be careful. Don't let them change you; don't become their puppet."

Alice stood up as well, and next to him she barely reached to his shoulders. "I still don't know what's going on or why I'm even here."

Hare sighed "I still can't tell you; this is something you're going to have to find out on your own."

Alice watched the water fall from the leaves on the trees. "Am I dreaming? Is this place even real?"

He turned and looked at Alice. "It's as real as you believe it to be."

They watched the rain for a while longer in silence. To Alice, she couldn't tell if the world was real or fake. The pain was real, and you certainly couldn't feel that in a dream. Suddenly, a red drop fell into the puddle in front of them, and Alice noticed Hare stiffen next to her.

"This is bad." He said "_She's _found you."

The rain then turned red, and Alice new at once that it was blood. "Quick, you need to get out of here!" Hare grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the blood. He ran down the path, pulling Alice behind him. She could feel the blood splatter on her face, and she could see Hare's snow white hair turning red. They raced through the forest, stepping through puddles and mud. Each time she took a step though, the mud seemed to get thicker. "What's happening?" Alice yelled, doing her best to keep her feet moving.

"The Red Queen has found you! You have to keep moving, the forest is trying to stop you!" Hare yelled back. As he said this, the trees all started to move, and they leaned in closer towards the path. It was becoming increasingly difficult to see ahead of them. Their branches began to stretch towards the two, and Hare tried to dodge them. One managed to catch Alice on the cheek, giving her a nasty cut. The blood poured down hard, and the forest was trying to ensnare poor Alice with branches and vines. They ran as fast as they could, and they were aiming for the small glow of light at the end of the path.

"Come on, we can make it!" Yelled Hare. Alice's legs wanted to give out, she had never ran so fast in her life. She was panting, and she tried her best to keep the pouring blood from entering her mouth. The light grew larger ahead of them. "Almost there!" He yelled again. Knowing that she shouldn't, Alice looked behind them. The trees had completely covered the path, and the sound of crackling wood was almost unbearable. "We're going to make it!" He called. Just as she turned her head forward again, out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw eyes watching her. Large green eyes.

Just ahead of them was the clearing, and as they stepped through it, it was like a breath of fresh air. They were out of the forest, and there wasn't any rain. The clouds overhead were brighter than the ones in the forest. The two were panting heavily, and Hare plopped himself on the ground. "That was a close one!" He laughed

"That was all from the Red Queen?" She asked

Hare nodded "That's not even the half of what she can do. She's ruthless, and she won't stop until she has you in her grasp."

"Why does she want me so badly?"

Hare was silent for a moment, he looked up towards the sky and watched the grey clouds move around in the sky. "I can't shield you from it forever." He stood up and faced Alice, looking into her eyes. He looked like a sad puppy whose owners were going away for a long vacation. Hare grabbed onto Alice, holding her as tightly as he could. "Please," He muttered "Don't change who you are. Don't forget who your friends are and who loves and believes in you."

Alice was still very confused, but she patted Hare's back, doing her best to comfort him. "I'm right here aren't I?" She smiled. Hare then pulled back and wiped his eyes; taking in a deep breath.

"Alright, follow me." He began to walk down the path towards the top of the hill in front of them. The hill prevented them from seeing anything around them. Alice followed.

"Where are we going?" She asked

"I'm going to show you how to get to someone who can help you." When they reached over the hill, Alice was able to see almost all of the area. The path they walked on split into two at the bottom of the hill. One path led to another forest, and behind it were large mountains covered in a dark, red fog. The other path continued on past her line of sight, but there seemed to be streaks of light coming from the clouds farther down it. Hare turned back towards Alice.

"Take the path that leads into the forest. There you should find the one that can help."

Alice scoffed. "Shouldn't I be taking the path that looks far less threatening and doesn't look like it's going to kill me?"

Hare hugged Alice once more. "I'll miss you." Alice was very puzzled at how fast their relationship had grown. She had only known this person for less than a day, and already they seemed to have developed an unusual relationship. She patted his back and he released her.

"I must go now, they're looking for me." Hare said, slowly backing away. "Hopefully I'll see you soon." Alice smiled and watched him go back into the forest. Turning towards the path, she looked at the ominous mountains shrouded in fog. _Yes, this is a very safe idea._


End file.
